


记一次夏日之死

by Lynnmix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Guaranteed Garbage, M/M, this is so bad I dont want to specify
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnmix/pseuds/Lynnmix
Summary: 又名：文盲打字机原形毕露*无病呻吟的青春疼痛垃圾】】】





	记一次夏日之死

**Author's Note:**

> *灵感来自那条“每个CP都应该有的夏日”微博  
> *我好菜我哭了

那不勒斯的夏天热得要命。

 

出租房里没有空调，房间里那个不会摇头的电扇是他们的队长在二手电器铺里淘来的，虽然那店叫做二手电器铺，但里面的东西被转卖的次数绝不止两次。

 

索尔贝把电扇插在房间里唯一一个不是裸露状态的插座上，用电工胶布把露出来的电线小心翼翼地包好。这是多此一举。杰拉德想，这房间里的电根本就不够点死一个人，就连路过的老鼠踩在上面也最多觉得脚麻。

 

就连他们自己都忘了自己为什么会住在这么一个破烂的出租屋里，他们似乎在执行任务，需要低调行事，但热气上来之后，所有的一切都被蒸发干净。杰拉德觉得自己被切成了两半，今天没有他的活儿，所以冷血杀手不用上班，留一具空壳在凡间受罪。

 

他突然觉得自己像是被遗弃在树干上的蝉的脱壳。

 

索尔贝从外面回来，嘴里叼着冰棍，外面比屋子里更热，他刚一进来就把房门在身后关上。黑发的男人把冰棍拿在手里，踢了踢墙边的风扇，让它向自己的方向转过来。他一屁股坐在杰拉德旁边。

 

“吃吗？”索尔贝问他，骨节分明的手抓着冰棍的木棒，举到他嘴边。

 

或许里苏特对低调行事的理解太过于字面了。暗杀者们被剥夺了吃冰的自由，不得不倚仗加丘的替身。

 

男孩儿大出风头，做了好多冰棍儿。其实就是水加糖然后点点儿食用色素，最后那个损招儿是梅洛尼的建议。两个科学小天才没钱买牛奶，没钱买水果，但偏偏有钱买食用色素，做完之后说橙色的橘子味的，红色是西瓜味的，紫色是葡萄味儿的。他俩拿着冰棍去蒙骗组里的大人，可霍尔马吉欧见多识广，伊鲁索偷窥了全程，普罗修特不吃冷饮，里苏特吃的太快尝不出味儿来。最后只蒙到他们的同龄人贝西，那可怜的男孩儿哪怕在谜底揭晓之后也坚称紫色的冰棍儿有葡萄味，气得加丘直接中暑。

 

后来普罗修特偷偷地告诉梅洛尼，他趁加丘不在的时候，往紫色的冰棍里放了葡萄果汁。

 

眼前索尔贝拿的就是混了葡萄果汁的冰棍儿，紫色的汁水顺着木棍流到他手上，把他的手指缝染成深红色。

 

见杰拉德没有动作，他用冰棍的头去戳他的嘴，深色的冰块分开杰拉德的嘴唇，融化的果汁勾出他嘴唇上的纹路。

 

“嗯？”可杰拉德还是没有反应，索尔贝只好再发出点声音。

 

他金发的恋人终于张开了嘴，把送到嘴边的冰棍含住，然后伸手从索尔贝手里接过木棍的部分。在闷热的室温下，被冻住的果汁已经不是坚固的一块，它被从外至内地融解，同时由内而外地崩溃。他把半根冰棍含在嘴里，松散的冰在嘴里融化，在牙齿下落之前就拦腰断成两截。他不觉得有多凉快，只觉得很疼，果味儿的甜水钻进牙缝里，刺激着脆弱的牙龈。

 

杰拉德把剩下的冰棍举到索尔贝面前。

 

“你不想吃了？”

 

他腮帮子满满的，说不出话，只能捂着嘴巴点了点头。

 

他黑发的恋人接过那根岌岌可危的小型建筑，用手接着，一点一点吃干净。

 

“我不想要了。”如果杰拉德刚才能开口的话，这是他想要说的。他拒绝吃掉剩下的冰棍，同时还想顺带着拒绝一些别的、他自己也不太明白的东西。那不是索尔贝，他不想拒绝索尔贝，他永远不会拒绝。他也不想拒绝里苏特，拒绝暗杀者，拒绝他仅有的朋友们。

 

他想要拒绝夏天，无穷无尽的潮湿、高热和苦闷。他咽下令他痛苦的碎冰，感受唾液和果汁的寒冷混合物顺着食道进入胃里，然后神经丢失信号，腹部毫无感觉，他依然汗流浃背。

 

索尔贝把吃剩下的木棍弹到房间的角落，起身把电扇调高一档。他把旋钮往顺时针的方向一掰，插座火光一闪，跳闸了。

 

湿浊的空气就像是凝胶一样呈现出固态。

 

“别去。”在索尔贝有任何动作之前，杰拉德把他叫住，在地上坐了许久的金发男人站了起来，拉住他的手，“别去管它。”

 

“你心情不好。”

 

“太闷热了。”可他一边说着，一边抱住了索尔贝的脖子，用力地把自己湿黏的身体，贴到另一具湿黏的身体上。

 

* * *

 

 

他想起毫无美德的花。肥厚、烂红色，在生命接近结末的时候从枝头一跃而下。那种花从不枯萎，也不凋谢，它们不像其他的花朵，它们只会腐烂。

 

他后腰被刀划伤的地方不断地刺痛，咸水流进伤口，让他不由自主地夹紧后穴。

 

伏在他身上的黑发男人满足地叹息。

 

杰拉德伸出手，扣弄他胸口的刀伤。昨天他和索尔贝因为太过无聊，用小刀在彼此的身上刻下名字。杰拉德把自己的首字母刻在了索尔贝的胸口，一个名字，一个姓氏，歪歪扭扭，他的手写体一直这么难看，但这也他名字的一部分。

 

好的和坏的，富有和贫穷。

 

他的指甲扣进皮肤的裂口，血珠渗进指甲缝。他希望那块伤口感染，永不愈合，永远流血，永远存在。

 

他害怕消失，却在对消失的恐惧中达到了高潮。索尔贝咬住了他的喉咙，把他的声音和呼吸一道截断，他的身体不受控制地紧绷，然后像是被掠食者咬断了喉管的猎物一般瘫软下来。

 

高潮对于杰拉德来说就像是迈过某个门槛。而对死亡的描述，在很多语言中，也被表述为跨越某一道大门。

 

只是他现在尚未得知。

 

索尔贝射在了他里面，拔出来的时候他感觉腿间黏黏的。性高潮之后的大脑沉浸在自体麻药中，他们似乎忘记了炎热，忘记了被汗水浸透的床单的衣物，房间里腥膻甜蜜的气味自高浓度向低浓度自由扩散。索尔贝把头靠在他的胸口，漫不经心地在锁骨上吸出一小块痕迹。

 

毫无美德的花。

 

“如果现在有人冲进来，他只需要开一枪，就能把我们两个都打死。”杰拉德突然开口道，“我们是死在同一颗子弹下的一对儿奸夫。”他伸出手，和索尔贝十指相扣，意识到对方的手指纹路里还残留着一点儿紫色。

 

回答他的只有逐渐平缓均匀的呼吸声。

 

杰拉德小心翼翼地将索尔贝的手放到嘴边，伸出舌头舔吮那根冰棒的最后的滋味。


End file.
